Kogata Ramu
Backstory Kogata was born as an only child, and has been an only child ever since. When she was younger, she used to watch the other kids play together, but would be too scared to ask to play with them. Parents of other children asked her to play with their children, but she refused. Kogata spent most of her time binge watching Full House and Molang. Her parents thought she would be happier to have a companion, so they got her a lamb. Kogata din't like the lamb at first, and stayed away from it. She soon realized it was adorable, and named it after the secondary protagonist in Molang. Pew-pew. Ever since she has binge watched Molang with Pew-pew. Kogata went on with her life like a normal person. Appearance Kogata has two lavender swirltails with matching ears, eyes, glasses and suspenders. Pew-pew reamins on her shoulders at most times. Quotes "You must be lying, and lying is bad." -Kogata getting complimented "Is that blood? What did you do?! Stay back!" -Kogata seeing blood on a student or weapon "Are you okay! No--stay away!" -Kogata seeing an insane student "STAY AWAY!" -When a bloody or a student with a weapon comes towards her. "YOU MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! I gotta tell a teacher!" -Kogata seeing a student murder another. "Well...actually...there IS...one thing I need.." -Asking to complete Kogata's task "Well....Pew-pew, he....lost his bag of snacks...He does this everyday, it's getting annoying. And I need it back by the end of the day. Can you help?" -Kogata's task "Th-thank you! We've been hanging by the track field a lot, so it may be there. Thanks, again." -Accepting Kogata's task "You must be busy. You shouldn't have asked. Okay, bye." -Declining Kogata's task. A Few Questions Kogata Ramu * When is your birthday? "December 12. What a bummer, right? 'Here's your present for Christmas and your birthday!' Ugh!" * Your blood type? "I dunno..I don't donate." * Please tell us your three sizes? "..." * Tell us about your family composition. "I live with my mom and dad and pet sheep!" * What's your occupation "I'm a student." * Your favourite food? "The edible type. *eye roll* " * Favourite animal? "Sheep!" * Favourite subject? "Science!" * Dislike subject? "Physical Education! Yuck!" * Is there a boy you've been thinking about? "Yeah, Pew-pew. He always loses his snacks!" * Do you enjoy school? "Most of the time!" * Are you in any school clubs? "Yup! Study Club!" * What's your motto? "Hm...I should get a motto!" * Your special skill? "Um....being kawaii?" * Tell us about your treasure? "Pew-pew is my treasure!" * Describe yourself in a single word? "Perky!" * Your forte? "Eating! Durr." * Your shortcomings? "Idk." * Places in your memories? "My old home!" * What is your favorite drink? "Soda! Any kind! I love, love, LOVE soda!" * How good can you swim? "Nope. I sink to the bottom!" * Your timing in 50-meter race? "I wouldn't make it that far, no. But I don't know how far I WOULD make it." * Your hobby or obsession? "Art. I used to draw a lot as a kid, and I picked the hobby back up a few months ago!" * Disliked food? "Veggies! Icky, icky, ick." * Anything you want most currently? "Better storage for Pew-pew." * Afraid of heights? "Err, I don't like to tell anybody. But, yeah." * Dislike thunder? "Mhmm. It's so loud and gets on my nerves." * Rainy or sunny? "Sunny = happy! Sunny, of course!" * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? "Mechanical! I don't want to have to sharpen over and over." * What do you eat for breakfast? "Eggs and pancakes and bacon!" * Do you believe in ghosts? "Yy-yeah. Th-there ''really ''scary..." * Can you play any musical instruments? "I used to play cello, but I forgot how to." * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? "Outdoor! The sun! FLOWAS!" * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? "I'm an only child, and Pew-pew is male." * Do you have a cellphone? "Yeah! I use it all the time!" * How long is your commute to school? "I'm supposed to know?!" * Do you have more friends than most? "Nah, not really. Not at all, actually. Pew-pew is my only friend. BUT THAT'S NOT SAD. Hehe..." * Your favourite sports? "Ew, sports." * How good can you cook? "Nope." * Favourite colours? "Purple!" * Anything you can never forgive? "Murder!!" * How tall are you? "Short." * Shoe size? "Small." * Your dreams? "Scary, most of the time." * Do you have any marriage desires? "No..people, especially boys, are weird..." * Do you dislike hot drinks? "Yeah. I prefer soda." * Do you like bitter coffee? "If I like it." * Bed time? "Late." * Wake up time? "Random." * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? "Futon.." * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? "Nope." * Do you have any tips on losing weight? "WHAT!?" * Between warm soda and chilled soda, which do you like? "Chilled." * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. "Left." * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. "Pew-pew lost his lunch, and I found it!" * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. "Pew-pew lost his lunch." * What's the name of your school anthem? "Does Akedemi have one?" * What's your favourite flower? "The white rose that looks like chocolate to me." * What's your favourite saying? "Don't have one." * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? "..." * What comes to mind when you think about spring? "FLOWAS" * And summer? "NO SCHOOL" * What about fall? "LEAF PILES" * And then the winter? "In my room, on my computer with some doritos and soda. It goes on from there, but I shouldn't waste your time." * If you had a time machine, where would you go? "To 1492 to tell Christopher Codumbo he's a stupid ass. Excuse my language." * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? "Manga! Cherry Touch is my favorite!" * What's your allowance? "It depends on how many chores a do." * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. "You're so perky, is common." * What are your hobbies? "ART!" * Tell us your weight. "Can I pass?" * What are you capable of? "Nothing, really." * What do you wear when you go to bed? "A onsie in fall and winter, and short and a tank top in spring and summer!" * What did you think of the Q&A Session? "Fun! I should start my own!" Gallery Category:EwImTrash's OCs Category:WIP OCs Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Study (Club) Category:Loner (Persona) Category:Class 1-1 Category:Normal OCs